In the End
by mamma DX
Summary: Akio has found the Death Note but doesn't intend to use it. He says there is but one to use it and that's Light himself. He begins to question Ryuk about shinigami and resurrection. When there are gods of death... there must be gods of life. OC, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Ryuk? Are there Gods of life?"

Ryuk froze on the plush bed; his chains ceased from clinking against each other. He looked up cautiously at the young man at the desk. Ryuk had never come across such a question… which was strange, considering that the last owner of the Death Note thought through everything.

"Now," the shinigami asked, "why do you ask that all of the sudden?"

The man at the desk turned around in his chair. He was young and looked to be about seventeen. His hair was jet black and spiked. The feature that stood out the most was his foreign-looking vivid blue eyes.

"I have a plan." He said calmly, "And it can only work if there are Gods of life, so are there?"

Ryuk smiled with his shark-like teeth.

_Something interesting is about to happen_, he thought.

After Light died, Ryuk's wick of boredom had been relit. There was no more excitement in his dark shinigami life. Satisfied with the effect of Light's little game, Ryuk had decided to drop his Death Note in the human world again.

However, he was disappointed at the person who had come to pick it up. The new owner of the Death Note had done nothing.

He had not killed anyone.

He had not read it.

_Hell_, Ryuk thought,_ He hasn't even opened the damn book_.

In fact, it was the new owner's stagnant behavior with the book that drove Ryuk to confront him… and he did so quite angrily.

The young man was walking home alone when Ryuk appeared inches from his face.

"If you're not going to use the Death Note then tell me! I'll erase your memories of it!" he yelled directly into the man's skin.

The teen recoiled and fell to the sidewalk below him. Ryuk grimaced and flew closer.

"Well?!? What'll it be?" he growled.

The young man cleared his throat, exhaled his sigh, and looked the shinigami in the eyes. The strange color of the human's iris made Ryuk grow uneasy.

"Is it true?" the human asked.

Ryuk backed off a little; confused.

"Is this what Kira used to kill the criminals?"

Ryuk answered instantly.

" Of course it is. Do you want to be the keeper of the Death Note or not?"

The teenager smiled and smartly replied, "Of course I do."

The only reason Ryuk went along with it was because he had seen deja vu . The teenager's smile had mirrored the exact maniacal grin that Light revealed the day that Ryuk had met him.

But… it had been fruitless to him.

Not literally, though, as Ryuk explained to the young man that apples were delicious.

But all the human ever did was return from school, sit down at his desk, and stare at the black book until finally he would retire for a night of thoughtful rest. It made Ryuk feel more bored than before.

_But this_, Ryuk smirked,_ This may get interesting_.

"There are Gods of life but their business is none of my concern." He said.

The young man smiled; his blue eyes bright with ideas.

"That's great!" he exclaimed.

Ryuk grew excited and resumed bouncing on the bed.

"How so, Akio?" he asked the human.

"Well…" he started.

Akio got off his chair and sat next to Ryuk on the bed.

"The world needs Kira. It needs a human God to perform judgment on it. And not just any Kira. The original."

Ryuk's lips curled.

"That's just your opinion, isn't it?"

Akio closed his eyes and sighed.

"A lot of people think so, Ryuk. Since Kira was announced dead, crime has reclaimed itself… we _need _Kira."

The shinigami shifted on the black bed. He hadn't realized how close Akio was until now.

"If that's true, why not do it your self? You have the Death Note after all."

Akio's eyes widened and a pink tint appeared on his cheeks.

He laughed.

"Ha ha! Stop it."

Ryuk stared blankly at the man.

"I'm not kidding. Do it yourself."

He sighed again.

"I just can't, Ryuk. I'm simply not worthy. I can't carry on Kira's work. I'm just a follower….. our names….. shouldn't even be in the same sentence."

He looked down.

Ryuk cocked his head to the side.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You remind me of him."

Akio's blush deepened.

"Ryuk! Don't flatter… wait.", Akio froze, "What?"

Ryuk slowly turned.

"What what? You remind me of Light."

Akio's pupils got bigger.

"… Light. His name is… you knew him?"

Ryuk chuckled.

"Of course. You're no special case. I came to him as I did to you… only he had several names in my book."

Akio slipped his hand underneath his pillow and extracted the black Death Note. He examined it with respect and held awe.

_Kira… Light used this with no fear_.

Ryuk watched Akio hungrily and licked his pointy teeth. He tasted the leftover flavor of apple juice.

"Go ahead, open it. I won't tell."

Akio pursed his lips.

_Obviously, he's dead._

With his right hand he brushed his fingers over the white letters and felt a certain warmth that he must have missed. His left hand traveled down the thin spine of the book.

Ryuk noted that it was the strangest way he had seen a human hold the book. Almost seductive, in a way. Even stranger than L, who held it by the very tip. He stayed silent as he watched this weird fondling continue.

Akio inhaled deeply and opened Kira's divine tool.


	2. Chapter 2

Akio was sprawled on his dark bed; his arm hung over the edge and he was lying on his flat stomach.

Ryuk crouched on the floor beside him.

He had been there all night.

At first he enjoyed watching Akio read the Death Note. Watching Akio's faces and predicting his expressions when he turned the page passed the time. Akio's eyes scrolled page by page, mumbling to himself.

"The human whose name… shall die… person's face in mind… same name will not be affected. Forty seconds… not specified… heart attack. Six minutes and forty seconds."

Ryuk watched as Akio's small mouth gaped open.

All the names written by Yagami Light had remained.

Akio paused and looked up at Ryuk.

"There's a false rule here."

Ryuk peered over the book's cover.

"Hm?"

"If the owner of a Death Note does not use it after 13 days time, he'll die."

Ryuk scratched his head. It wasn't in a shinigami's nature to just… _help out_ a human.

He hummed.

"That is false… if you keep reading there's another fake."

Akio continued.

"The one about damaging the notebook? Everyone that touched it dies?"

Ryuk nodded.

"Those were made up by Light when he was in a bind."

The young man fingered through the pages of names.

Past criminals, names Akio didn't recognize, and torn pages.

The flipping of pages slowed to an end and Akio slumped; dropping to his side. His eyes were narrowed and watery.

Ryuk grinned.

"Too much for ya'?"

Akio turned over as to not face the death god at the moment and breathed, "Goodnight."

But… now, Ryuk felt some sort of apathy for the human.

After Akio had fallen asleep, Ryuk took the book from Akio's limp hands and opened it to the page that Akio was book marking with his finger.

It was the page after all of Light's work.

His last page.

The page that read the name 'Light Yagami' in a dark silvery ink.


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch it, punk!" an angry voice shouted, "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Akio watched the man who rudely run into him rush away.

Ryuk chuckled as Akio bent down to pick up his scattered papers. On lookers started moving again.

"You know you can kill him, Akio. All you need is a pen."

Akio stood up.

He whispered, "Ryuk, please!"

"Ok, ok… but Light would've killed him."

They began walking with the crowd until Akio turned right and into a men's restroom.

Ryuk followed.

Akio waited until Ryuk was in, then held the door shut.

"He wouldn't have… he never had the Eyes, right?"

Ryuk looked up in thought.

"Ah, you're right… but he would've had that girl catch his name for him."

Akio lit up.

"Ah-ha!"

He ripped out paper and a pencil from his shoulder bag.

"What girl?"

Ryuk looked down, upset that Akio was writing on normal lined paper.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you."

_You forget to tell me a lot of things_, Akio thought.

"Amane Misa. Light's girlfriend."

Akio's eyes somewhat twitched. From what he heard about Light Yagami, he figured that Kira was not the type who paid much attention to love or affection. This messed his knowledge of Kira up.

"She had to of been just a tool, right? Someone to be his Eyes."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Well," the shinigami laughed, "His intentions with the girl were somewhat clear to me but they seemed close."

Akio pressed for more information with a look of plea.

Ryuk smirked. Akio... was jealous?

"Yes, but he didn't have any real feelings for her. He couldn't have."

Ryuk laughed in his raspy voice.

"I choose to let you think what you want." he managed to chuckle.

Suddenly, someone pushed on the bathroom door from the outside. Akio quickly got off of it and apologized to the person who emerged. After the man closed the stall door, Akio motioned for Ryuk to follow him out.

The subway's current population seemed to increase within the few minutes they were in the restroom. Men and women rushing and yelling on their cell phones. The homeless slumped against the walls of trash and filth. Two policmen walking and monitering the area.

_Doing absolutely nothing_... Akio noted in his mind.

If Kira was alive, justice's proud song would ring through the world every minute of every day.

Akio sighed as he walked up the stairs to exit the cramped subway. Ryuk flew eerily close behind him. Akio wondered if all of his planning and research would pay off in the end. He wondered if it would really work.

The sky was dark and and the city was twice as busy as the subway. The night life was always young and alive where Akio lived. He just prefered not take part in what he thought was nonsense. Ryuk, however, was so intrigued by Tokyo's neon lights and night clubs.

"Look what she's wearing, Akio... you won't see a shinigami wearing that."

Akio glanced to his side to where Ryuk was pointing and saw a rather young girl in brightly colored baby doll clothes. Tight skirt and stripes of every color. Akio couldn't hold his outbreak of laughter as he imagined Ryuk in the same get up. He coughed to cover it up and pretended to be clearing his throat.

Ryuk smiled; his blue lips curled and then, he too, also coughed, clearing the image of Akio in a tight skirt out of his head.

Akio noticed as he was on his way, how all of the men were draped over the women and how the women would cling onto them. He noticed their connected lips and the falseness. There was no emotion. Just sexual drives.

_What a pain_, he thought as he unlocked the apartments door and stepped inside.

Ryuk just went through the wall on the side, so Akio shut the door.

It always creeped Akio out when Ryuk did that. When Ryuk passed through solid walls like that, a sound similar to ghastly breathing was heard.

He trudged upstairs with Ryuk behind him. Akio glanced behind him in secret.

Ryuk was staring stupidly at his twisted feet, making walking motions in the air.

_Will this really work?_


End file.
